Dogtown: Star Pups
Book 1 in Arc 1, of Dogtown. This, alogn with other Dogtown books, shall not have a cover, nor chapters. No cover because Nighto has no editing system or thing, and many other reason. Chapters because when I made this in it's original form, it did not have chapters, and i follow along that line. In the future, Nighto irl plans to publish Dogtown, and become an author. Do not steal or copy, you may be inspired by it, but give credit. This is only draft 1, and will be edited before maybe being published, or being finished for good on this wiki. maybe both. This story, along with all others, are for all ages. Enjoy :P It was a rather stormy night, and a rather small dalmatian sat by a balcony, golden light shining from the walls. The dalmatian looked around. "Lightning.. It's time.." Just then, the clock struck 12:00, and lightning struck the balcony, but instead of thunder, a dog was standing there. "Pup, you know I wouldn't be late for this." The dog spoke. He was rather big compared to Pup, and he had eletric yellow eyes. He was a big husky male. "It's about the pups.. I don't know how but.. They all have different powers. Here, come." Pup had the hint of a bark. "Did they finally go down?" Lightning asked as they walked towards a glittering fire, contained in the fireplace. Pup nodded silently, and looked to a pile of runes, with symbols on them. He took one with his paw, and tossed it into the fire. The fire faded blue, and a pup's face came up. "Rocky?" "Yup." And anotehr pup came up in a burning orange flare. "Lucas?" Another stone. "Raven?" "Yep." And the fire burned in a shade of gray. "Cloudy?" "Leaf, Flash, Midnight, Crash, Adamantine, Wyvern, Snapper, Jade, Rhinestone, Topaz, Treat, Phantom, Gravel, Maya, Brawn, Ace, Shine, Shade, Vine, Bloss, Sunny, Soar, Fox, Glow, and.. Puddle?" Lightning called out the names as the fire changed and the pups danced around in color. "All of em." Pup mumbled. "Even Puddle." Lightning just stared at a small puppy, just sitting there, head down, looking at their paws. All the others danced in colorful waves, yet Puddle just stared down, gray and gloomy. "I.." Lightning was stunned. He turned, but Pup was gone. He could see a trail of blue zooming through the night as he stepped onto the balcony. "They must know." ^^^^^ "TODAY IS THE DAY WE BECOME TRAINEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!!" Wyvern screeched. "I WANNA SHAPESHIFT TO A WYYYVVEERRRNNN!!!" She yelled again. "Be quiet, Wyvern." Fox growled. "I'm trying to get ready for the introduction." He waved his fox-like tail across the sparkly, golden floor. "Aw, come on Fox. You can get ready with your dead birds, and thorny vines in your bed place." Shine giggled, her indigo eyes sparkling. Fox barked at her. "SO MAYBE I HAVE FASHION DIFFERENT THEN YOU, SO WHAT!?" "Be quiet, Fox. I'm trying to get ready for the introduction." Sunny laughed. Midnight rolled her violet eyes, half smiling with her sharp teeth. She had fake stars, that looked real, tangled in her pelt. "AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAA!" Maya screamed, Lucas snickered. "INTRODUCTION SUCH A NERVOUUSSSSS!!" They both yelled. Vine danced about, green, leafy burts shooting out when they landed. Yet Puddle just sat. And sat. Annddd.. Sat. tbccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc sorry i was listening to music and pressed the key by the tune Category:Dogtown Category:Nighto's Stuffs Category:G